What happens when Hermione Granger gets drunk
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: Well you get it from the title. Hermione's wild side is really funny!


Disclaimer I don't own anything !

'UP UP UP LADIES' Hermione was shouting at the Gryffindor boys. She had just been walking down the corridor and a painting of a doctor handed her bottles of fire whiskey. 'Hurry I have a surprise' she shouted at the Gryffindor boys and girls. All the boys groaned, moaned, complained and whined. When everyone who was in there group was down stair. 'Hermione can't it wait' Ron whined, 'sure Ron but I thought you like Firewhiskey' Hermione taunted holding up the bottles. Everyone in the common room eyes widened 'Hermione Jean Granger are you suggesting we drink" Ron teased. 'Yes I am suggesting we drink so you ladies gonna do it or not cuz I'll drink this myself if you guys aren't'. Everyone , though shocked at Hermione's change of character , gladly joined in. ' OK since I got 'em I'm gonna choose what game we play hmmmm oh I got it Never have I ever, let's play that!' Ron realized what she was doing she was changing her image he noticed her clothes she was wearing shorts, a tight t-shirt, billions of bracelets, pierced ears, and was even wearing a little make up. ok so he kinda liked this new Hermione but she was definitely different not the little bookworm he used to know.

Hermione explained that she says I have never done something and if you have then you drink.

'Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher' Hermione started all the girls drank.

'Seamus you next' Hermione ordered. 'OK' he replied

Never have I ever backsassed Snape' Ron Hermione and Harry drank.

'Hermione you sassed a teacher?' Harry asked completely shocked.

'Yeah I asked him a question he wouldn't answer and then I said 'I didn't realize answering a yes or no question was to difficult for you to comprehend And he was all like you of all people have grown a back bone report to my office IMMDIATELY' it was so funny to see his ugly face pull a frown that huge' Hermione imitated Snape and everyone laughed.

'Ginny! Your turn' Hermione shouted

'Hmm what oh ok' Ginny zoaned out staring at Harry.

Never have I ever wanted to do a professor' Ron, dean , seamus and Harry drank.

The game kept going on later…

'Never have I ever had a wet dream' all the boys grumbled and drank.

'Never have I ever liked Hermione' Hermione drank 'what I can't love myself?' she teased, then a couple of other boys drank. Finally Ron took a sip too Hermione's eye's widened.

'I don't blame you guys Hermione is pretty hot stuff' Lavender teased.

'I know right' Hermione continued. Everyone was laughing.

Never have I ever drank before this 'Ron Harry Seamus Dean and Hermione drank

Ron looked at her with wide eyes 'Hermione you too?'

'Oh pleaz wheezy I can handle ma self I am a big grllll' she slurred, she was the first one drunk.

'So da scores are Neville 13, Harry 16, Luna 15, Lavender and Parvarti 22, Dean 25, Seamus 20, Me and Ron are tied for the lead at29'

Just then Fred and George walked in 'what's going on here you little fifth years?' Fred asked 'Hermione brought liquor and were playing Never have I ever' Ginny answered slurring a bit. Fred and George had wicked smiles on there faces approving, pleased and admiration were there expressions. 'So little Hermione's got a dark side huh?', 'well Freddy and I are gonna Join in how does that sound Hermy?'

'Cool but I am gonna kick your butt at this game I am already tied with Ron at the lead suckas' she said in a very un-hermioneish way. Fred and George chuckled and realized she was sloshed.

'before we start did someone say Never have I ever fancied Hermione- fred was interrupted by Hermione 'why Frederick do you fancy me?'

'No Hermione I don't but we have a younger brother who does wink, wink' George teased

'Piss off you asholes' Ron said.

A LITTLE BIT LATER…..

'ok does anyone wanna dance cause I just really want to hit a club or something'

Hermione said.

Harry sighed his two best mates were sloshed 'OK Hermione that's enough for you

Harry don't be a stick in the mud' Hermione whined'

'Ron will you take her to the common room' Harry asked

'why do I have to do it she can stand up on her own' Ron whined.

'don't worry Harry I can handul myself see?'

She said attempting to walk in a straight line immediately falling and being caught by Ron.

'Ron take her to the common Room you might get lucky' Fred teased

Ok Come on Hermione' he said extending his arms.

Uh oh I think I am gonna be sick' she warned

'not here Hermione please not here hold it in' Ron begged.

'Or you can vomit all over everything –

Clean yourself up wiall over everything –

Clean yourself up with my shirt- and climb back into my arms-

Everyone burst into laughter at what just happened

'watch wear you put those hands wheezy' Hermione said.

Ron blushed and said ' it's WEASLEY, Hermione'

Everyone continued laughing at the sight of them until they walked off


End file.
